


Valentine's package

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erotica, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, Valentine's Day, and makarov is a little shit, but also he really does love his brats, fraxus, they be enjoying their valentines evening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed gets to take care of and appreciate a special package on the evening of Valentine's and Laxus is in heaven.





	Valentine's package

**Author's Note:**

> me: randomly thinks about Freed eating ass one morning while supposed to be thinking about work and what to write for Valentine's day  
> somebody: why not write Freed eating ass FOR Valentine's??  
> me: ......... ok here we go
> 
> Lmao! This is basically what this got inspired from so have a little nsfw thing beside the other fluffy Valentine's oneshot. I wanted to try and make it seem romantic af but kinda forgot about this while writing so, welp-

Each touch of Freed’s lips against his spine alighted a spark in Laxus’ body. Every nerve that got stimulated by those feather-light kisses his mate was alluring him with set a fire deep within him. God, this felt heavenly.

Laxus had his eyes closed as he laid there on the king-sized bed that belonged to Freed and him. All tension had seeped out of his shoulders and no more strain could be found in any of his limbs.

As Freed made his way down along his back, the dragon slayer didn’t bother suppressing the quiet noises of pleasure these light but absolutely effective touches earned the rune mage. His dick was caught between his own body and the mattress, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that he’d grown hard already by the time Freed had started touching him in a promising manner. He wasn’t ashamed to admit that Freed had this effect on him.

Laxus felt how his lover’s lips curved against his skin when he arched his lower body towards the given touches, bending towards them naturally.

“More of those?“ Freed asked, a knowing but loving touch to his deep voice. The green-haired man smiled before pressing a longer-lasting kiss to a lower part of the broader man’s spine and he clearly indulged in the lingering sigh it got him.

“Feels amazin’,“ Laxus growled softly, admittedly having a hard time not moving in any way. On the other hand it was so damn relaxing to be spoiled by the man he loved. His grown cock was itching, yearning for the touch of Freed’s strong hands, skillfull mouth or anything else his lover was willing to give to him.

He could smell his own arousal. And he could smell Freed’s, and the scent was almost mouth-watering. It made not moving even harder.

The sudden, determined grasp on his waist distracted him. Laxus blinked his eyes open and looked back over his shoulder just to be met with that kind of gaze that told him that Freed had something particular in mind.

Laxus didn’t ask, only followed the next silent instructions Freed was giving him. He shifted a little, groaning when the rune mage let his tongue travel along his sensitive spine. It had him shiver under the other’s touch, another uncontrolled moan spilling from his lips. God this was so simple but so good. The sparks of pleasure tingled all the way down to his groin, his cock twitching again.

“I like those sounds,“ Freed mused, an almost non-existent chuckle swinging in his voice. Having Laxus sprawled out before him, under him like this was nothing short of mesmerizing.

The dragon slayer just gave a grunt of approval and he felt heat seep into his cheeks when he shifted his position a little more.

His head was now further pressing into the pillow, his legs bent and his ass raised up in the air a little. This didn’t come as a surprise; they had talked about this earlier, it’s part of why their shower had been as thorough as it had, and both his mind and body had been looking forward to this.

The first time Freed had done this to him was strange, then a mind-blowing experience. It shouldn’t have surprised him with how many sensitive nerves there were, but it had still been a little embarrassing to realize how whiny and needy this act could get him; it was a different needy than the others. But it was the same thing with Freed and he absolutely loved the unashamedly panting, needy mess that his lover turned into when he did the same thing to him in return.

God it was glorious.

His focus was now on Freed’s wandering hands as they made their way down along Laxus’ sides. The only friction his cock has had was gone, with room between his body and the mattress now, and he growled when Freed purposefully stroked along his inner thighs and dug his fingers into them briefly.

He couldn’t do anything without a little teasing, could he?

But Laxus didn’t mind. Hell he didn’t, even if it drove him mad sometimes. And sometimes, him going wild was exactly what Freed wanted to achieve with it.

Though not right now.

Freed’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed it a bit. Soft, rich skin against calloused palms. Laxus couldn’t help emitting another grunt and he tried to relaxe into the posture, hands grabbing at the bedsheet beneath him.

The bed shifted beneath him when the rune mage moved his own position so he was kneeling right behind him and Laxus waited for any other touch to him.

He didn’t have to wait for long.

Without a warning he felt teeth dig into the smooth flesh of one of his ass cheeks. Laxus growled at the sharp touch, his frame shivering softly. Freed’s nose brushed along his skin and he allowed himself to close his eyes again. Freed and all the sensation he brought along was everything he needed.

Laxus swore that he could feel his lover smirk against his butt cheek for a moment and he huffed, a silent smile appearing on his face.

More or less hidden nervousness had been involved the first time Freed had started touching his ass like this. There was still a bit nervousness now, except that it was much more like nervous anticipation because he knew that something great would follow. It was the same great nervous anticipation and excitement he always felt when Freed and him got intimate.

Freed’s warm lips spread kisses all over his ass cheeks, leaving out his butt crack and entrance purposefully yet. Only the smooth, full flesh got caressed for now and Laxus found himself giving a raspy sigh. The kisses left all the way down his spine had already stimulated him immensely, and all of this was making his heart beat hard in his chest with the increasing pleasure.

The rune mage took his time, though. Laxus felt as though Freed made sure to mark every single spot of his ass cheeks with his lips, giving gentle nips to the soft skin inbetween that had him shift and twitch.

Freed’s hands stroked up and down along his sides. Sometimes they’d swerve to his legs but never touching his hard cock or sensitive testicles. Not yet.

The quiet sounds of the kisses left on his skin were swaying in the air like a gentle breeze, occasionally mixing with the yet restrained sounds of Laxus’ growing need.

“Did I ever tell you that you have a quite nice… posterior?“

Laxus blinked his eyes open; the orange color had gone hazy with lust. He heard the amusement in Freed’s voice and turned his head to look back at his man. “That’s a gallant word to use for someone who’s doing what yer doing right now.“

Freed emitted a brief, deep laugh. Laxus loved the sound.

“I’m teasing.“

“I know you are,“ the dragon slayer snorted and let his head plop down on the pillow again, grinning. “But yea, ya _did_ tell me.“

“Tell you _what_?“ Freed purred, teeth playfully sinking into Laxus’ skin again and the blond growled.

“That I have a _great ass_.“

“Oh yes, you do indeed have a _great ass_ , Laxus.“

The blond shivered when Freed ran his devilish tongue along his butt crack. Laxus exhaled, eyelids fluttering shut again. Freed’s hands had cupped his cheeks again and squeezed them before spreading them apart a little.

Drips of saliva where deliberately dropped on his skin and Freed kept teasing his butt crack with the tip of his tongue. Laxus’ body shuddered. He was so damn turned on and he was so damn ready for this.

A groan slipped past his lips when Freed rubbed a wetted finger along his butt crack and brushed his anus. He groaned again when Freed inserted the finger in his ass and his shoulders tensed for a moment before there was a shuddery exhale. “ _Hggn_..-“

His mate began thrusting his finger in and out in a slow, considerate motion and it had Laxus shift against it naturally. The ragged breath he heard coming from his mate didn’t help his own arousal and he gave another moan of approval in response. A slow movement after another and it already drove Laxus crazy even though it was part of the foreplay. He wanted Freed to finger fuck him hard right there and the same time he was craving his tongue prove its accurate and fucking magical movements inside his ass.

Freed had made sure to use a bit more saliva inbetween and just as though he was able to read Laxus’ mind, the rune mage pulled out his by now two fingers and cupped the dragon slayer’s butt cheeks again.

Laxus barely noticed himself beginning to pant. His shoulders had gone just a little tense and he felt like he forgot to breathe for a second there when suddenly he uttered an unashamed exhale.

With his ass cheeks spread apart, Freed’s tongue had been circling around his entrance before he pushed the tip inside. Laxus dug fingernails into the bed sheet. “Oh- _Oh shit_ -“

He vaguely heard Freed groan, all his senses occupied and his testicles already feeling a bit strained. Drops of his own precum had already smeared along the sheets but he was still smelling his lover’s arousal as well and it was driving him mad.

Laxus raised his head, wanting to look back at his man, but dropped it right away when Freed’s tongue pushed inside as far as he could reach, Freed’s nose buried between his cheeks.

“Fuck!“ The dragon slayer buried his face in the pillow with a needy moan. Fuck, this was too good. Freed’s tongue was too fucking magical and that wasn’t an overstatement.

This tongue was doing dirty, amazing magic on him. The way it moved against so many nerves and pushed inside and out was too strangely satisfying to explain. But Laxus didn’t care about explanations anyway; his lover was eating his ass and it felt so fucking good.

He heard Freed growl and then the rune mage grabbed his ass cheeks a little firmer. Beginning to pant harder, Laxus shook his head with the pleasure overcoming him. Wanton moans kept spilling from his lips, his own tongue running over them to wet them.

“Feels good?“

Not only Laxus was panting. The dragon slayer could hear the rough edge to Freed’s deep voice and he could just imagine how he was affecting his lover with his reactions and the way Freed was pleasing him. _Gods_.

“Hgnn, fuck yes-“

Rash kisses were spread all over his ass again and the suddenly the rune mage inserted one of his fingers into him again. Laxus bent his body towards the movement and moaned, broad muscles shuddering beautifully.

Laxus felt his legs become less steady and his dick felt like it was going to burst any second. Freed kept fingering him. He knew just how and when to curl his finger to drag the most delicious moans from the broad dragon slayer and Laxus didn’t mind serving them.

Not that he did much thinking right then and there.

Especially not when Freed added his skillful tongue to the game again. The rune mage licked along his right ass cheek, then withdrew his finger to let his tongue do the penetration again. He stuck it inside as deep as possible and Laxus bent his body again, welcoming the thrusts and circling of his mate’s tongue.

He heard Freed moan again and he heard a heavy breath. His own mind became dizzier and dizzier with the pure pleasure clouding it. A sound that almost rivalled a whine escaped Laxus before he buried his face in the pillow again, legs shaking.

By God, he swore he was just about to come when suddenly Freed held a tight grip around the head of his hard cock.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Laxus groaned and Freed gave a breathy chuckle. “Not yet, babe.“

His cock was twitching and Laxus growled. When he turned his head lazily, occupied by the pleasure sparking through his body, he felt like he would’ve come a second time immediately. The heated look Freed was giving him was so fucking sexy.

Both of the men released a shuddery exhale seemingly in unison. Freed released Laxus’ cock again after a few short moments and then shifted so he could lean in towards his boyfriend. Laxus, giving a similar sound and returning the heated look, shifted as well to support himself on his forearms and turn his head.

Their faces only inches apart now, they were about to join for a passionate, open-mouthed kiss when suddenly a noise disturbed the movement.

What?!

Laxus and Freed froze, then their heads turned towards Laxus’ phone that was resting atop the bedside cabinet.

With an annoyed growl the dragon slayer glared down the item. Fuck! It had ruined the moment!

Not that this had never happened before as they kind of had to be contactable most of the time but still…

His breath was still unsteady, his thoughts a mess and Laxus had to collect himself for a moment before dragging a palm down his own face. Then he reached for his phone with a growl – the ringing just wouldn’t stop – and looked at the display. His grandpa.

_Really, old man?!_

Laxus gave an annoyed sigh, only glaring at the screen that showed his grandpa’s name.

“Do you have to answer that?“ Freed asked, voice calm although a little unsteady in its tone as well.

Laxus just sighed again, thick brows furrowed hard. “He’s doing this on purpose I swear.“ He loved his grandpa. He really did. But honestly! Freed denying his first orgasm was fine but cockblocked by his old man? Hell no, he could do without that.

As Freed slid above his body Laxus could feel the entirety of his mate’s gloriously erected size slowly pressing against his backside, and it took some effort of him not to emit an encouraging groan. It was then that his boyfriend lowered his head as well, strands of green hair tickling his shoulders as Freed rested his weight on him and he huffed with a new grin. “You comfortable?“

“Mh-hm.“ Freed emitted a hum, the sound drowned out by the noise of the ring tone, and then pressed his lips to the curve of Laxus’ neck. It earned him a quiet sound of approval before they both looked at the lacrima phone that was resting before them on the bed now.

“Well then…“

_Here goes_ , Laxus thought, and finally accepted the call after what felt like an eternity.

“Hello brats, are you enjoying your evening?“ Makarov greeted them in a cheery voice and Laxus was just glad that he hadn’t video called them.

The blond huffed, trying to sound as annoyed as possible. “Whaddya want, old man?“

Makarov went straight ahead. “I just wanted to see if you two lovebirds are enjoying your Valentine’s Day. Freed’s still with you, isn’t he?“

Laxus could practically hear his grandpa’s grin and he wanted to curse him for it right now. Feeling Freed’s curved lips against his neck made it better and worse at the same time.

“Yea, he is. And we are, thanks.“ Laxus rolled his eyes at the chuckle from the other side of the phone. “Anything else ya needed?“

“Ah, no no. I just wanted to hear how my brats are doing. It’s good you have each other.“ There was a pause in which Laxus wanted to say goodbye. He just needed this phone call to end quickly so Freed and him could continue where they left off. But then Makarov spoke again and his voice had that slightly higher, teasing tone in it. “Remember, I need you both in best shape for the mission tomorrow. Don’t overdo it.“

The dragon slayer furrowed his eyebrows again, face heating up just slightly with a mixture of both, the fact that obviously his damn old man knew them better than they thought (or it was just a tease, or a lucky guess) and the exasperation that he had interrupted them just to say this.

“Don’t overdo what-“ Laxus wanted to growl into the phone, perhaps a little too loudly and a little too enthusiastically, when Makarov hung up already.

Then there was silence for a moment. Freed’s face had heated up in a similar manner. Laxus put his phone away and began to grumble. “Damn old man.“

His boyfriend didn’t respond immediately. Laxus felt how Freed shifted his weight before he let his lips linger against his shoulder blade.

Laxus just sighed and tried to relax into the touch again. It was always so easy when he was with him. He definitely needed to return this favor after they were done here – Freed was doing all the work right now.

As the rune mage pressed his lower body against him he could feel his grown cock against his ass and that had Laxus groan again. His own cock was begging for attention still, beginning to make itself felt stronger again now that it was just the two of them once more.

Laxus let his head sink into the pillow, and Freed began a new journey along his backside. Lips brushed against the skin, sucking and biting and brushing, and Laxus grunted longingly. “Fuck, I can’t take one more interruption. Can’t take one more denial.“

Freed chuckled at that, hunger returned to his eyes. He let his lips linger at a single spot, making sure that Laxus felt how they curled into a mischievous smile before he whispered. “Well… I believe there’s still a _great ass_ and much more that I haven’t given enough attention yet.“

And the raunchy tone to Freed’s voice was a fucking sexy promise. With a teeth-baring growl, Laxus curved his body towards his man’s touches.

Yea, he was definitely gonna return all the attention later on and he didn’t care how long their night was gonna get.

No more interruptions.

Just them.


End file.
